kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Hunter
Masked Hunter (覆面の狩人, Fukumen no Karyuudo) is the theme song of Big the Budo. 'Lyrics' English= “We the Perfect supermen are the most powerful in history. I’m one of those that came down from the heavens, I’m Big the Budo!” “Budo is the fusion of the judo, karate and kendo martial arts which I put to the edge, “With Lord Neptuneman by my side, there is nothing we can’t do.” My budo is magnificent Our hearts and minds are unbreakable. That’s why we are Perfect Supermen Our powers and techniques are unlimited My lord and master Neptuneman Is the pride of our elite There’s a huge difference between us and you powerless supermen And that’s the proof of your shame life With our spinning heel attack Our power reach the limit I’ll take your “Mask” off and with your blood on my sword my victory is declared! I’m Big the Budo! “The masks of masked men were a proud and proof of their strength. “But now… “Any weak and powerless supermen wear one. And it is our duty to punish those inferior “masked” supermen!” If we have to be the bad guys to achieve our mission We proudly accept First we have to get rid of Kinnikuman Then everyone will know his place With my sword the enemies fall apart My heart feels like a volcano in eruption Could it be Love? Friendship? Our spinning attack is going to kill you I’m Big the Budo! With our spinning heel attack Our power reach the limit I’ll take your Mask off and with your blood on my sword my victory is declared! I’m Big the Budo! (I’m Big the Budo) “My sushi dish costs only 100 yen.” "Hahahahahaha!" |-|Romaji= "Shijou saikyou no choujin to iwareru kanpeki choujin. Sono _donto_ konbi wo kumu no ga kono Big The Budou da. Budou, sunawachi kendo, judo, karatedo nado arayuru bugei no chouten wo kiwameta watashi wa Neptuneman igai kono yo ni osoreru mono wa nai." Bushidou ni migakareta Koutetsu no mi to kokoro Kanpeki choujin to yobareru Ore no waza wa mugen da ze Waga nushi wa nepuchuunman Eriito no puraido ga Katou na choujin butchigiru Ikite haji wo sarasu na Tobeba maichiru sakura Tateba fujiyama pawaa Misekake no masuku wo hagashi Shouri ni yoeba shinai akaku moeru Biggu za budou "Masukuman no mask wa tsuyoi mono no shinboru da. Sore ga ima wa dou da? Yowai kuse ni masuku wo tsuketagaru sou iu katou na choujin wo korashimeru no mo warera ga yakume da!" Kokorozashi kanau made Akuyaku mo enjiyou Gokiburi-zura no kinnikuman Ore ga kata wo tsukeru ze Fureba tama chiru yaiba Mune ni honoo no kazan "Ai" da to ka "yuujou" da to ka Yowamushi-tachi no serifu hineritsubusu Biggu za budou Tobeba maichiru sakura Tateba fujiyama pawaa Misekake no masuku wo hagashi Shouri ni yoeba shinai akaku moeru Biggu za budou Biggu za budou "O-sushi hyakuninbun mo itadaku." |-|Kanji= 武士道に磨かれた 鋼鉄の身と心 完璧超人と呼ばれる 俺の技は無限だぜ 我が主はネプチューンマン エリートの誇り(プライド)が 下等な超人 ぶっちぎる 生きて恥を晒すな 翔べば 舞い散るサクラ 立てば フジヤマ・パワー みせかけの覆面(マスク)をはがし 勝利に酔えば 竹刀赤く燃える ビッグ・ザ・武道 志 かなうまで 悪役も演じよう ゴキブリ顔(づら)のキン肉マン 俺がカタをつけるぜ 振れば 玉散る刃 胸に 炎の火山 「愛」だとか 「友情」だとか 弱虫達のセリフ ひねりつぶす ビッグ・ザ・武道 翔べば 舞い散るサクラ 立てば フジヤマ・パワー みせかけの覆面(マスク)をはがし 勝利に酔えば 竹刀赤く燃える ビッグ・ザ・武道 ビッグ・ザ・武道 'Listen' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song Category:Music